


Kiss Me

by Willowfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggressive vines, Empath, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Light Smut, Former Neville/Hannah, Former Rolf/Luna, Luna is deep, Neville is confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfairy/pseuds/Willowfairy
Summary: Luna has an issue with some invasive vines in her garden. Neville is really the only one who can help her out.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Silly Love Songs





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Silly_Love_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer
> 
> This is one of my favorite songs, and when I saw the fest prompt, a sweet re-connection story popped into my mind. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Written for the "Silly Love Songs" 2021 Prompt Fest from Discord. 
> 
> Written in approximately 5 hours, with editing.

Luna normally considered herself to be a fairly patient and calm person. Little things that drove most people crazy didn't bother her. 

Broken heel on your new pumps? Fix it with a reinforced stem of a wine glass, who cares if it matches. 

Can't find a bowl because the nargle stole them all from the cupboard? Use the teapot for cereal. 

Your favorite earring missing? Wear two different ones. 

Luna really didn't care about her appearance, and those who loved her best knew she was a bit eccentric and would only comment if what she had on was particularly outlandish. Occasionally she wondered if she should make an effort, but then she'd inevitably get distracted by a lollipiff or gracklesnout and forget about it. Being an empath was also very distracting, as strong emotions from others could be overwhelming at times. What many mistook for absent mindedness was actually a lesser form of occlumency she used to help dampen her own reaction to the emotions of those around her.

Still, her friends loved her and took her eccentricities with patience and affection. She had Ginny and Hermione to help her pick out slightly more formal pieces when necessary, but both assured her that her natural style was perfectly acceptable and anyone who had an issue wasn't worth her time. Working from home certainly didn't dictate her choices, and she favored light and comfortable fabrics in bright colors and patterns because they made her smile. Most days, she simply threw on the first thing she touched in the wardrobe and went about her business.

But today, things were different. 

Luna had finally enlisted Neville's help in a problem she had been having in her garden. A riotous patch of Tangalora vines was swiftly encroaching upon a delicate bed of plants she had gathered on a trip to Mongolia, and if she didn't do something about it the smaller plants wouldn't last the month. As said plants were technically illegal to own outside the country of Mongolia, but had been given as a gift when she helped a headsman emerge from the grip of a festering snoglug, she couldn't exactly call a normal horticulturist to take care of the Tangalora vines. Luna had tried everything to get rid of the vines herself, but they just kept coming back stronger and more aggressive than before. 

She'd mentioned the problem to Hermione at lunch the previous week, and the other woman replied that Neville was back from the specimen collection trip he had been on, and had dealt with a similar problem a few years before in one of his greenhouses. Ignoring the quickening of her own heartbeat, Luna had noncommittally said she would owl the wizard for help. 

What Hermione didn't know was that Luna and Neville had embarked on a brief, but very hot, affair over the summer after the war. They had broken it off by mutual consent when their lives began to drag them in different directions. Luna hadn't thought much of it at the time, but as the years went on and other relationships faded and fell short, she had realized that what she and Neville had shared was more than what it appeared to be on the surface. 

When she received Hermione’s owl that she had bumped into the wizard in question in Diagon Alley a few days later, and told him about Luna's problem and he'd agreed to come over to assess the issue, Luna's heart rate skyrocketed and she almost owled the other witch back to tell her the vines were gone and she was good, but then Neville's owl arrived and she promptly dropped both letters without responding and left for a three day trip to Liberia to help a village get rid of an unexplainable malaise that had affected all of their children.

By the time she got back after determining it was a young sasabonsam being kept as a secret pet, she was feeling a bit more in control of her own emotions and she owled Neville to accept his offer and asked him to come by on the following Saturday, if he was free. She then promptly distracted herself for the rest of the week with research for work so that she wouldn't think about the implications of seeing her former lover and her out-of-the-ordinary reaction to that thought. 

By Saturday morning, Luna realized she was in trouble. She had been unable to sleep the night before and after dressing carefully in a matching skirt and top she thought Neville might like, had walked into the kitchen to find that the nargle that lived in her attic had stolen all of the drinking glasses in the house. Trying to negotiate with the thing for the return of her necessary items had taken almost the entire morning, and after multiple trips up and down the ladder she was now hot, sweaty, and covered in dust. Heading for the bathroom, Luna was just starting to get the dirt off when she felt the wards ripple as Neville arrived. Without looking in the mirror, Luna hurried to the front door to let the wizard in. 

"Hello, Neville." Luna said as she pulled the door open. 

"Hey, Luna." Neville replied with an easy smile, then his gaze swept over her, before returning to her face, his eyes darkening a bit. "Umm, Luna? Did you forget something this morning?" 

Confused, Luna looked down and realized she had neglected to put her shirt back on after stripping it off because it was covered in dust from the attic. She stood there clad only in her bra and skirt. 

"Oh, bollocks." She muttered and slammed the door shut in embarrassment. Then, remembering Neville was on the other side, she opened it again, babbling apologies, before remembering she was still shirtless. She attempted to cover herself and hide behind the door, feeling her face flame. "I-oh- it's just-" Neville cut her off with a laugh. 

"It's okay, Luna. It's not anything I haven’t seen before. Did the crumple-horned snorkack get into your closet again?" The dark-haired man said gently, still smiling kindly. 

"No," Luna replied. "The nargle in the attic stole my drinking glasses and I've spent the morning getting them back a few at a time. I was quite dusty and was trying to get cleaned up when I felt you cross the wards." Luna gave him a smile and he nodded. 

"Still haven't convinced it to move out?"

"No, it seems content to be here. I'd hate to make it leave, I don't think it knows where else to live at this point." Luna shrugged. 

"Well, no worries." Neville said. "I'll just pop around the back and take a look, see what we're dealing with while you finish up. You can meet me in the back when you're ready."

"Thanks, Neville." Luna replied, and he grinned before heading for the corner of the house. 

"Though you're welcome to stay like that if you like!" He called, shooting her a heated look as he disappeared. Luna closed the door, heart thumping hard. She slid down the door and sat on the floor, resting her head on her knees. 

It seems the more confident Neville that had emerged after the war really had stayed. The brief interactions they had shared over the past few years had hinted at it, but the two hadn't had a serious conversation in quite some time. When they had last met at Harry and Ginny's wedding she had still been dating Rolf, but they had shared a dance.

_ "Hey, Luna." Neville's deep voice met her ears and she turned. His dark eyes scanned her. "Ginny did a good job picking those dresses. You girls all looked nice today." Neville smiled.  _

_ "Thanks, but she did nix my earring choice for today. Apparently pineapples don't exactly fit the look she was going for." Luna said and he laughed.  _

_ "Shame. I always liked your earring choices." Neville replied. "But I didn't come over to chat fashion. Would you-" he broke off a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, would you like to dance? I’ll do my best not to step on your toes." He asked, giving her a sheepish grin more reminiscent of the boy he had been than the dashing man standing in front of her. Luna smiled.  _

_ "Sure." She replied, taking his hand, feeling the rush of his joy when she did. He led her to the dance floor and they fell into an easy rhythm. "So how are things with Samantha?" Luna asked, referring to the woman she had heard Neville was seeing.  _

_ "Oh, we broke up ages ago." Neville replied. "She really didn't handle my nightmares very well." _

_ "Still?" Luna asked and Neville shrugged.  _

_ "It's not important."  _

_ "Neville, you know not to brush things like this off. You don't want to attract wrackspurts. They're very hard to get rid of." Luna replied and Neville smiled gently. _

_ "I know, Luna. I'm watching out for them." He spun her around and around and she laughed. "I think seeing you would keep them away for a long time." _

_ "Oh, Neville. The only thing to keep wrackspurts away is to be happy." Luna said, smiling widely. _

_ "I know." Neville replied, eyes suddenly serious as he met hers. "Can we talk a minute?" He asked and after she nodded he led her off the dance floor and outside the wedding tent.  _

_ Once outside, he dropped her hand and paced a few steps away from her. He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned back to face her.  _

_ "Neville? What's wrong?" Luna asked, able to sense the tension rolling off of him, his nerves making her jittery.  _

_ "Luna, I can't stop thinking about you, about us. What we had. I-I want to try again." He crossed to her and took her hands in his. "I think we broke things off too quickly before. I've dated other people, but-" he met her eyes, a steady earnestness in his gaze. "Luna, there's no one else like you." He leaned in and unexpectedly kissed her gently. She felt her heart flip and begin beating wildly. "What do you say, Luna? Will you date me again?" _

_ "Oh, Neville. I'm so sorry. I-" Luna began but before she could finish, Rolf stepped out of the tent.  _

_ "Luna? Are you out here?" The tall man turned and saw them. He stepped closer, eyes narrowing a bit at she and Neville's joined hands. "Everything alright, poppet?" He asked. _

_ "Yes, Rolf. Everything is fine." Luna replied, working to make her voice sound light and normal as she took a step back from Neville. "I'll be back in a moment. Neville just needed to ask me something about the curl-bow infestation he found at his Gran's." She lied effortlessly and Rolf smiled.  _

_ "You're so kind, always helping your friends." Rolf leaned down and kissed Luna on the top of her head. "I'll let you finish, but if we're going to make our portkey to Brazil, we need to get moving."  _

_ "I'll just be a few more minutes, Rolf." Luna said with a smile. The other man nodded and went back inside. Luna watched him go, then turned back to Neville, who was standing very still, tension clear in his large frame.  _

_ "I thought you two had broken up." Neville said quietly. "From what I heard, he ignored your needs in favor of his work." _

_ "We did for a bit, but he is quite convincing when he wants to be. He's also been much more attentive, and this trip to Brazil is more for me than him." Luna replied, tugging at her dress. They were both quiet for a long moment.  _

_ "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known." Neville said, turning to leave.  _

_ "Don't be sorry." Luna said, catching his arm. "I'm not upset." She gently touched his cheek and he leaned into her hand. "I wish you happiness, Neville. I'm sure you'll find it soon." He snorted, but smiled softly. _

_ "You, too, Luna. I hope he makes you happy, you deserve it." _

_ With that, Neville stepped back and headed for the garden. _

_ "Aren't you coming back inside?" Luna asked and Neville turned, walking backwards for a few steps.  _

_ "Nah, Molly said she had some snap weed I could harvest to diversify my own plot. I'll grab my cuttings now." He smiled, but even in the dim light, Luna could see the sorrow on his face. "See ya around, Luna."  _

Luna had only stayed with Rolf another month, as he had quickly reverted to his previous routines and begun ignoring her in favor of his work. She broke it off and spent a few months alone before she decided to contact Neville, their conversation from the night of the wedding tugging at her. 

Before she could work up the courage to send him the owl, she saw him in Diagon Alley one afternoon, exiting the apothecary with Hannah Abbott. He kissed her on the cheek as they laughed in the sunshine, and Luna turned and ducked into the closest shop to avoid them. 

Until today, she hadn't seen Neville at all in almost two years, only hearing snippets of his adventures via Hermione or Harry when she went to the occasional pub night. She had been at the pub the night the ever-cool Draco Malfloy brought a very sad Blaise Zabini in, and had immediately sensed the pull of magic between the two of them and Hermione, who was oblivious as usual. Smiling to herself, she had watched as the two of them over the past few months had slowly started acting on some plan of theirs. She was curious to see how it would all work out, but knowing how cautious Draco was, she knew it would be a while.

But even knowing what was going on with her friends didn't help her with her own issues today. Neville was in her back garden and she was sitting in her house, half-dressed and covered in dust. Taking a deep breath, Luna stood and headed for her room. 

Picking out something nice obviously didn't work to calm her nerves this morning, so she wouldn't waste her time trying to put something cute together again. She grabbed the first dress she touched and pulled it on, shucking her skirt before she twined her hair into a simple braid as she headed for the back door. Stepping out into the late mid-morning sun, she quickly located Neville on the far side of the lawn, eyeing the Tangalora vines. When he heard the door squeak open, he turned and smiled, waving her over.

“So, what have you done so far?” he asked, as he turned back to the vines which were currently waving about menacingly.

“Well, I started with a severing hex when they were much smaller. That worked for a bit, but they had obviously gone deep enough to resprout. When they came back, I used some de-vining potion, and it seemed to work, but then I went away for almost two weeks on a job in Siberia, and when I got home, they had taken up most of the plot they were in.”

“Did you plant them initially?” Neville asked, casting a quick stunning spell as one of the vines snapped out to try to catch his ankle. 

“No, I’m not quite sure how they got into the garden. I don’t recall them being in the woods around here at all growing up.” Luna replied, stunning another vine that was creeping along the grass from the other side.

“Hmm, and this particular bunch is quite a bit more aggressive than most varieties I’ve seen. I’d have to examine them a bit more closely, but they seem to be crossed with Devil’s Snare. I’m certain Malfoy would love to have them on hand for his potions lab.” Neville mused. “But getting them uprooted will definitely be a challenge.” He shot three more quick stuns at the plant before purposefully stepping on a vine as he leaned in to inspect deeper into the plant, batting a smaller vine out of the way. He stepped back and scratched his head.

“Is there anything you can do?” Luna asked. “I really don’t want them to invade the next plot. Those plants are a bit hard to come by.”

“You can say that again. I’ve been trying to get my hands on Mongolian triple-bloomed Angel’s Trumpet for years. How in the world did you get some?”

“I did a job for a headsman, who gave me those plants as my payment.” Luna replied and Neville whistled. 

“Well, they look very healthy. You’ve done a wonderful job helping them acclimate here.” He smiled in praise and Luna felt her heart warm. 

“They were surprisingly hardy little things. They also seem to like it here, so they were happy to grow for me.” Luna replied a bit absently and Neville gave her an odd look. 

“Luna, how much time have you been spending at home recently?” he asked, and Luna could feel the curl of concern from him.

“Neville, you know about my abilities.”

“Yes.” He said gently, stepping closer to her.

“Well, it extends to certain plants as well. Some, especially the rarer ones, are a bit more sentient than most wizards believe.” Luna replied and Neville opened his mouth, then closed it and his brow furrowed as he thought.

“You know, I think I understand what you mean. D’you remember my Mimbulus plant? It’s still in my primary greenhouse and is quite healthy. It’s not normal for that particular species to be that long-lived, but it’s just as vibrant and productive as it was the day I got it.”

“And I suppose you talk to it, don’t you.” Luna said, smiling.

“That I do, love.” Neville said, and his cheeks pinked as he realized what he had said. He coughed and continued. “Anyway, I think this particular plant is going to be a problem. I could try to handle it myself, but if you’re alright with it, I’ll get Malfoy out here to help me extract it.”

“What does Draco have to do with this?”

“Oh, well, apparently Malfoy Enterprises has a rather extensive potions division. He’s been trying to lure me away from Hogwarts to join his team as the head herbologist.” Neville waved his hand dismissively. “I had no plans to quit teaching any time soon, but he’s making it pretty hard to resist.”

“I didn’t know the two of you were friends.” Luna said, smiling. 

“Eh, he’s still a poncy wanker, but he did apologize for being such a git when we were both working as Aurors. Since then, he’s not been so bad, if a bit formal.”

“It’s the occlusion.” Luna said absently watching the vines continue to wiggle threateningly. 

“What?” Neville shot her a look, then stunned the vine again when he caught it snaking toward his ankle again.

“Draco is a natural occlumens. He occludes furthur to keep others from getting too close.” Luna replied. “It’s actually a bit of a relief for me, as I don’t pick up on his emotions unless they’re very strong.” Neville considered her words, then nodded.

“That does make sense. He’s very hard to read.” He shrugged. “Would you mind if I flooed him real quick to see if he’s free? He’s good with quick spells and will keep a cool head even if this thing gets a hold of him.”

“I don’t mind at all. I’ll reset the wards real quick to let him through, if he wants to come.” She sent a quick spell at the vine again as it snapped out to try to grab Neville again and he jumped to avoid getting caught, making him knock into Luna. She threw her arms out for balance and Neville grabbed her hips to keep her from falling over, tugging her into his taller frame. “Easy, sweetheart.” he said as she fell against him and his arms came around her, holding her close. 

The full body contact opened his emotions to her in a flood and she sucked in a breath as warm affection and a touch of wariness and anxiety washed through her followed by a wave of pure desire. She whimpered as her own body fired to life, heat pooling in her core at the feel of his hard chest against her much softer one, as well as the thrill of being in his strong arms as he held her firmly against him. 

“Luna? Are you alright?” Neville asked, his voice low and husky. She looked up to meet his eyes and saw all the hope she felt shining in their depths. “I- I want to kiss you, Luna.” He said quietly.

“I know.” She replied, and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that felt like a homecoming. It went on and on and before she knew it, they were both naked in the sun and Neville was leaning over her, poised at her entrance.

“Luna? Are you sure?” he asked, mouth hot on her neck. “I’ll stop if you say no.” he murmured.

“Neville?” Luna said quietly. He looked up and met her eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me.” she said. He grinned widely and sealed his lips to hers as he slid home.

They lay in the shade of the large oak in her yard later, still naked. Neville had transfigured his shirt into a large blanket, and they lay against each other, enjoying the warm spring afternoon.

“Well, I suppose I had better tell Malfoy I’ll take that job at the end of the semester.” Neville mused quietly, as he played with Luna’s hair as she lay cuddled in his arms, her head on his chest.

“Why is that, Nev?” she asked, turning to face him. “I thought you said you wanted to keep teaching.”

“No, it wasn’t the teaching keeping me on staff, it was the fear of change.”

“What brought about this sudden change of heart, then?” she asked, then felt a wave of contentment wash through him.

“Well, I can’t exactly stay on staff if I intend to spend every night in your bed or have you in mine.” he said, grinning.

“Oh, Neville.” Luna giggled and Neville shook his head.

“No, I’m serious, Luna. I screwed up by letting you go years ago. I’m not making that same mistake again.” He gently tilted her face up to his and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. When he lifted his head, they were both grinning goofily. “Well, I guess I better call Malfoy to come help me with that plant.”

“You could.” Luna said, sitting up. “Or, you could wait until tomorrow.” she said, swinging her leg over Neville and straddling him, sinking down onto him. His callused hands came up and began caressing her sides and hips with gentle strokes as she rode him slowly. He gently pulled her down so he could meet her lips with his own.

“Tomorrow will be soon enough.” he murmured, “Though I may stay right here forever.” 

“Forever sounds nice.” Luna replied and then they both stopped using their words for the rest of the long afternoon and on into the night.


End file.
